patafanclubfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Patapon 4 - Pan Ciemności
thumb|400px|Logo gry Patapon 4 - Pan Ciemności jest opowiadaniem, które jest kontynuacją Patapon 3. Nie jest to gra, tylko opowiadanie. Autor: OwocekTV. Fikcja jest BARDZO ciekawa, i ma oryginalny pomysł oraz genialną akcję, dlatego zachęcam do przeczytania :) Fabuła Przy końcu Patapon 3 słychać było łańcuchy, oraz fale. To był kolejny statek Pataponów, które jak zwykle, z ciekawością kroczyły ku kolejnym podróżom. Patapony wypłynęły swoim nowym statkiem wybudowanym z Mythrillu, co czyniło go prawie niezniszczalnym. Patapony płynęły 10 dni i 10 nocy. Zapasy jedzenia zaczynały się kończyć, a dalej był bezkresny ocean. Zrozpaczone Patapony nie wiedziały co zrobią. Lecz płynęły dalej, przed siebie, z nadzieją że nareszcie coś znajdą i nie zginą z głodu. Płynęły, i płynęły. Patapony są już u skraju wycieńczenia. Jedzenie już się kończy. A cóż to? Widać ląd! Jest już ciemno, więc ledwo widać. Kapitan ponownie zyskał nadzieję, że jednak nie zginą. Noc już minęła. Ląd już blisko! - Krzyknął Kapitan. Patapony zaczęły się cieszyć. Jednak szczęście nie było takie długie. Patapony dopłynęły do lądu. Jedzenie! Tak, jedzenie! - Zaczęły krzyczeć Patapony. Wszystkie Patapony wyszły ze statku. Musimy zrobić jakieś schronienie - Powiedział Kapitan. Tak też Patapony zrobiły. Schronienie wybudowane. Patapony poszły pozbierać jedzenie. Zapada zmrok - Powiedział Kapitan. Patapony schowały się do schronienia. Minęła kolejna noc. Nastał ranek. Jeden Patapon wstał wcześniej od pozostałych, aby zachować sobie najlepsze okazy owoców zebranych poprzedniego dnia na śniadanie. Nagle ujrzał coś strasznego. Statek zniknął, a tam gdzie był, była kartka. Na kartce było napisane: "Żałujcie że przypłynęliście tu. Zginiecie." Patapon wpadł w panikę, i natychmiast obudził pozostałych członków ekipy. Nikt mu nie uwierzył. Wszyscy pomyśleli, że to był tylko żart, a statek najzwyczajniej został rozmontowany, i złożony w kostkę. (Technologia Pataponów). Jedynie Franek (tak się nazywał ten Patapon) wiedział, że na wyspie jest coś nie tak. Wszystkie Patapony zebrały się w jednym miejscu, aby omówić parę ważnych rzeczy na temat wyspy. Patapony w tym dniu rozdzieliły się na dwie grupy, i poszły zwiedzać teren. Franek trzymał się Kapitana. Kapitanie? - Powiedział Franek - Tak? - Kapitan spojrzał na Franka. C-c-co by było, gdyby ta... wyspa... była... opętana? - Nie żartuj sobie! Przecież wiesz że nie istnieją takie rzeczy jak duchy, zmory, zjawy, i inne! - No tak... A-a-ale co gdyby jednak... istniały? - Oj przestań! Idź tam, pozbieraj trochę owoców, abyśmy z głodu nie pomarli! - Franek poszedł zbierać owoce. Nagle zauważył coś na niebie. Wyglądało to na jakąś... ciemną postać... Franek mrugnął, a postać zniknęła. Co jest nie tak ze mną? - Szepnął do siebie Franek. Zapada zmrok... Ooo nie... - wyszeptał przestraszony Franek. Wracać do naszego schronienia! Nie wiadomo co może się kryć w nocy na tych terenach! - Zaczął krzyczeć Kapitan. Wszystkie Patapony wróciły do schronienia, i poszły spać. Jedynie biedny Franek nie mógł zasnąć. Wciąż myślał o tych rzeczach, które ostatnio się wydarzyły. Nastał dzień. Franek niestety tej nocy nie mógł zasnąć. Odrazu wybiegł z obozowiska i pobiegł sprawdzić czy COŚ nie zostawiło kolejnych znaków. A jednak. Znak jest. Franek zauważył litery na piasku. Szybko zaczął czytać co jest tam napisane. Na piasku był wielki napis "UCIEKAJ". Franek tym razem nie szedł powiadomić o tym, ponieważ i tak uznali by to jako słaby dowcip. Przestraszony nie na żarty Franek zaczął powoli się wycofywać. Nagle usłyszał tajemniczy szept za sobą. To co ujrzał, całkowicie go wystraszyło. Zobaczył tajemniczą wysoką czarną istotę, z długimi ostrymi pazurami, oraz wielką, straszną twarzą. Tajemnicza istota uderzyła Franka. Franek zemdlał. Reszta Pataponów obudziła się, lecz nie widziała Franka w obozowisku. Zaczęli go szukać. Ujrzeli go, leżącego na piasku. Na ręku miał wydrapany napis: "Znajdę i zabiję was wszystkich." O dziwo, z rany nie leciała krew. Teraz Patapony uwierzyły, że coś złego się dzieje na wyspie i trzeba natychmiast uciekać. Kapitan został nad Frankiem, i próbował go obudzić. Zabandażował mu rękę. Franek nareszcie się obudził. Franku! Cieszę się, że żyjesz. Już myślałem, że odszedłeś od nas... - Powiedział zrozpaczonym głosem Kapitan - Uwierzyłem, że coś złego się dzieje na tej wyspie. Uciekniemy stąd, obiecuję. - D-d-dobrze... Chce stąd... jak najszybciej... uciec... - wyszeptał marnym głosem Franek. KAPITANIE! - Krzyknął jeden z Pataponów - Coś się stało z Tomkiem! - Tomek jako jedyny został w obozowisku, ponieważ chciał dłużej pospać. Niestety, przez to, go straciliśmy. Kapitan natychmiast wbiegł do obozowiska, i ujrzał Tomka, który był rozerwany na strzępy. Obok była kartka: "Macie 1 dzień na ucieczkę stąd, albo zrobię to samo z wami wszystkimi!". Szybko! Rąbcie drewno! Zdobądźcie materiały! Musimy wybudować statek! - Krzyknął Kapitan - A...a...ale Kapitanie... Budowa statku zajmie nam minimum 2 tygodnie! - Powiedział jeden z Pataponów - NIE OBCHODZI MNIE TO! JEŚLI BĘDZIE POTRZEBA TO ODPŁYNIEMY NAWET NA MAŁEJ DESCE! A teraz ruchy! - Krzyknął z oburzeniem Kapitan. Już południe. - oznajmił jeden z Pataponów - Dobrze... pójdę zobaczyć co tam u Franka. - Powiedział Kapitan. Franek siedział na łóżku, zamknięty w sobie, zrozpaczony. - Franku, coś się stało? - Powiedział Kapitan - Nie. Nic szczególnego. Boję się... B-b-boję się... nie chcę żeby zapadała noc... bo znowu coś złego się stanie... - Wyszeptał smutnym głosem Franek - Spokojnie. Będę nad tobą czuwać. - Powiedział Kapitan do Franka. Chodź, zobaczmy co robią inni. Tak też zrobili. Patapony zbierały materiały aby wybudować nowy statek, i uciekać stąd. AAA! - Krzyknął jeden z Pataponów - Ooo nie... - pomyślał Franek - Co się stało? - Podbiegł Kapitan do Patapona. - O..o..o... ON... - Patapon wskazał na swojego kolegę, Michała - Co? Co on? - Spytał lekko przestraszony Kapitan - ON SIĘ... SIĘ... ZMIENIŁ! - Powiedział przestraszonym głosem drżący Patapon. - W co? W CO SIĘ ZMIENIŁ? - Kapitan mówił z przestraszeniem - Michał się uśmiechnął. - NIE! ZABIERZCIE GO ODE MNIE! - Zaczął krzyczeć i płakać spanikowany Patapon. Michał zaczął zmieniać barwę swojego ciała na żywą czerwień. - NIE! ZACZYNA SIĘ! - Krzyczy Patapon. Michał wzleciał w górę, z jego pleców zaczęły wychodzić długie, czarne skrzydła, jego ręce zaczynają się robić długie, pojawiają się ostre szpony. Jego twarz zmieniła się na straszniejszą. Zmienił on kolor na czarny. Franka zaczęło kłuć w serce. - T...to... to jest... ten potwór... który mnie... wtedy... osz... oszołomił... - Powiedział przerażonym głosem Franek. JESTEM PANEM CIEMNOŚCI, ŻAŁUJCIE ŻE TU PRZYPŁYNĘLIŚCIE. ZGINIECIE. - Powiedział strasznym głosem Michał. Nagle Michał zniknął, i wypadła z niego kartka. Franek ją złapał. Zaczął oglądać. Nagle zaczął płakać. Kapitan podbiegł do niego - Co się stało? - Spójrz na tą kartkę. Tu jest obraz. To jesteśmy my. Pozabijani. - Powiedział zapłakanym głosem Franek. - ...nie. Nie. Nie nie nie! NIE DAMY SIĘ TAK ŁATWO ZABIĆ! UCIEKNIEMY STĄD JAK NAJSZYBCIEJ! PONIEWAŻ KIM JESTEŚMY? JESTEŚMY PATAPONAMI! - Kapitan dodał wszystkim otuchy - A teraz chodźcie, budujemy statek! - Taaak! - Odpowiedziały Patapony. Zapada zmrok. Franku, gdzie jesteś? - Powiedział Kapitan - Franek siedział na piasku, i patrzył się na ten obrazek. Chodź. Wracamy do obozowiska. - Powiedział Kapitan. Minęła kolejna noc. Franek bał się wychodzić z obozowiska, tej nocy mógł zasnąć, lecz śniły mu się cały czas koszmary. Franek obudził Kapitana. Razem wyszli z obozowiska. Tym razem... Zniknęły wszystkie drzewa na wyspie. - Nie! Co my teraz zrobimy? - Powiedział Kapitan - Przecież bez drewna nie zbudujemy statku! - Czyli to oznacza... że zginiemy? - Powiedział Franek - Obawiam się... że... tak... - Obudzę wszystkich, może uda się zrobić jakieś bronie, i zawalczyć z Panem Ciemności. Południe. Patapony mocno się wzbogaciły w broń oraz pancerz. Gdzie on jest? - Pyta jeden z Pataponów - Nagle... Czarny cień przeszył Patapona, a ten natychmiastowo zginął. NIE! - Krzyknął Kapitan. OSTRZEGAŁEM. TERAZ WSZYSCY ZGINIECIE. - Krzyknął Pan Ciemności. Nagle, z jego pleców zaczęły wyrastać macki, które pokolei zabijały Pataponów. To jest już chyba nasz koniec... - Powiedział Kapitan do Franka... Żegnaj... Przyjacielu... Wszyscy, którzy przypłynęliście na wyspę... Jeśli widzicie tą kartkę... To uciekajcie. Pan Ciemności was pozabija. Jeśli to czytacie... My już nie żyjemy... ~ Dzielne plemię Pataponów. Kategoria:Fikcyjne Gry Patapon